Such a method and such a device are described in DE 39 15 812 A1 where concentrically arranged coils or a cylindrically designed condenser are provided for power transmission. A signal transmission is also supposed to take place by means of the coils or the condenser or by radio.
This device is disadvantageous because the transmission can be influenced or interrupted by outside magnetic fields at least when the power and/or signal is also transmitted inductively. It is possible to influence a transmission of electrical power from a wall to a leaf and a signal transmission between the wall and the leaf, or vice versa, which, for example, is used to control and monitor the function of devices located in the leaf, by purposefully applying a magnetic field so as to no longer ensure the functionality of the device.
For improving operational safety, WO 2012/123040 A1 therefore describes means for shielding the transmission device against outside magnetic fields. These means can in particular comprise housings made of magnetically soft materials which encompass transmission devices.
The space requirement connected with these shielding means is disadvantageous, however, because relatively small-sized devices cannot be provided with such means. The constructive effort in connection with the production of such a device furthermore increases significantly due to additional housings.